Meeting Mater/Traffic Court
This is how Meeting Mater and Traffic Court goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. (The screen shows McQueen sleeping in the Radiator Springs Municipal Impound that morning as he starts to regain consciousness.) Lightning McQueen: (groaning) Oh, boy. Where am I? (The screen then shows from McQueen's point of view as he wakes up. We see Mater outside the impound gate.) Mater: Mornin', sleepin' beauties! Lightning McQueen: Ah! Ah! All Team Freeman members: (waking up) Mater: (laughs) Boy, I was wonderin' when you all was gonna wake up. Lightning McQueen: Take whatever you want! Just don't hurt me! (McQueen tries to reverse, then he felt a bump and heard a thud. He notices a parking boot on his tire, which it moves ahead as his tire was moving backwards.) Lightning McQueen: A parking boot? Why do I have a parking boot on? (The screen zooms out to show our heroes in the impound.) Lightning McQueen: What's going on here? Please! (McQueen tries to push the parking boot back, but it wouldn't go underneath his tire.) Mater: (chuckles) You're funny. I like you already. Thomas: Cinders and ashes, who are you? Mater: My name's Mater. Lightning McQueen: Mater? Mater: Yeah, like "tuh-mater," but without the "tuh". Pinkie Pie: Mater, huh? I think that's a great name. Mater: Why, thank you. What's your names? Mater: Well, it's mighty great to meet y'all! Victor: Well, you seem awfully kindly. Percy: Not to mention nice and friendly. Mater: Why, thank you, Mr. Victor and Percy. And what's your name, big red car? Lightning McQueen: You... You don't know my name? Mater: Uh... No, I know your name. Is your name Mater too? Lightning McQueen: What? Thomas: Well, we may to have tell you his real name later. Lightning McQueen: Look, I need to get to California as fast as possible. Where am I? Gordon: (in Kirby's voice) Yeah. James: (in Toaster's voice) Where are we, anyway? Mater: Where are you? Shoot! You're all in Radiator Springs. The cutest little town in Carburetor County. Lightning McQueen: (looks around to see a few old buildings) Oh, great. Just great! Thomas: Really great! James: This doesn't look like a great town. Gordon: I think so, too. Edward: And me too! Spencer: Well, yeah, this is great! Mater: Well, if y'all think that's great, you should see the rest of the town. Lightning McQueen: You know, I'd love to see the rest of the town! Thomas: (whispering) McQueen really wants to escape from this place, doesn't he? Knock Out: (whispering) That's pretty much what I'm thinking. Rest of Team Equesodor: (muttered agreement) Lightning McQueen: So if you could just open the gate, take this boot off, you and me, we go cruisin', check out the local scene... Mater: Dad-gum! (gets ready to press the button for the gate) Lightning McQueen: How'd that be, Tuhmater? Mater: (about to press the button) Cool! Sheriff: Mater! (Mater then stops, and reverses as Sheriff arrives. McQueen then frown and Team Equesodor then feel sorry for Mater.) Sheriff: What did I tell you about talkin' to the accused? Mater: To not to. Sheriff: Well, quit your yappin' and tow this red delinquent road hazard to traffic court. (presses the button to open the gate) (to Team Equesodor) And you all are coming to traffic court, as well. All: Yes sir. Mater: (whispers to McQueen) Well, we'll talk later, Mater. (chuckles as he gets behind McQueen) "Later, Mater." That's funny! (uses his tow hook to grab McQueen's undercarriage) Lightning McQueen: Ah! (Then the screen skips to show the Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department from outside as Sheriff's voice is heard.) Sheriff: The Radiator Springs Traffic Court will come to order! (Then the screen shows inside the building as McQueen and the whole team enter the courtroom, which most of the other Radiator Springs residents were inside and were angry with McQueen for what he have done.) Ramone: Hey, you scratched my paint! I oughta take a blowtorch to you, man! (Then the screen shows McQueen as he moves his tire up while getting pushed by Mater into the courtroom to the accused space while the team followed him.) Luigi: You all broke-a the road! You a very bad car! Fillmore: Fascist! Sarge: Commie! Lightning McQueen: (to Sheriff) Officer, talk to me, babe. How long is this gonna take? I gotta get to California, pronto. Sheriff: Where's your lawyer? Lightning McQueen: I don't know. Tahiti maybe. He's got a timeshare there. Sheriff: (to Team Equesodor) And how about you all? Thomas: We don't have one. Twilight Sparkle: (glaring at McQueen) And we're not the ones who caused the damage here. Sheriff: When a defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to them. (to the other residents) Hey! Anyone want to be their lawyer? (All of the residents move back, except Mater.) Mater: Shoot, I'll do it, Sheriff! (moves beside McQueen and our heroes) Sheriff: All rise! The Honorable Doc Hudson presiding. Ramone: (moves his body up from his tires) Luigi: Show-off. Sheriff: May Doc have mercy on your soul. (The door bangs as Doc Hudson comes in, which the screen shows him from his side as he drives to his bench.) Lightning McQueen: (gasps as he hears the door bang) Rainbow Dash: What the...? Doc Hudson: All right, I wanna know who's responsible for wreckin' my town, Sheriff. I want his hood on a platter! I'm gonna put him in jail till he's rot! No, check that. Lightning McQueen: (gulps) James: (whispering) Don't worry, Lightning. Sunset Shimmer: (whispering) Yeah, we're going to be okay. I hope... Starlight Glimmer: (whispering) Me too. Twilight Sparkle: (whispering) Yes, we'll do all the talking for you and tell him that this is all a huge honest mistake, accident and misunderstanding. Thomas: (whispering) Yeah, we'll be out of here before you know it. Doc Hudson: (gets on some ramps that move him up to the top of his bench) I'm gonna put him in jail till the jail rots on top of him, and then I'm gonna move him to a new jail and let that jail rot. I'm... (notices McQueen and the team, as McQueen does a nervous grin) Twilight Sparkle: (clears her throat) Um, excuse me, Your Honor. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle and I'm afraid this is all a huge honest mistake, misunderstanding and accident. You see... Doc Hudson: Throw him out of here, Sheriff. I want him out of my courtroom. I want him out of our town! The same goes for all those other characters! Case dismissed. Lightning McQueen: Yes! Thomas: What? Hiro: That was fast. Twilight Sparkle: See? I told you he'd understand. Mater: Boy, I'm purty good at this lawyerin' stuff. Aria Blaze: (sarcastically) Of course you are. (Then the door opens as Sally Carrera appears.) Sally Carrera: Sorry I'm late, Your Honor! (McQueen and Team Equesodor turn around to see her, which McQueen instantly falls in love with her.) Lightning McQueen: (to himself) Holy Porsche! She's gotta be from my attorney office. (Sally then drives into the courtroom as our heroes turn back to the front.) Lightning McQueen: (to Sally) Hey, thanks for comin', but we're all set. He's letting us go. Ferdinand: That's right. Edward: We are free, for some odd reason. Sally Carrera: (stops, and turns to McQueen and Team Equesodor) He's letting you all go? Lightning McQueen: Yeah, your job's pretty easy today. All you have to do now is stand there and let me look at you. Listen, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Me, you, dinner. (reflects sunlight on his bolt sticker) Pi-cha-kow! (The reflected sunlight shines on Sally's eyes.) Sally Carrera: What the...? Ow! Oh! Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! Sally Carrera: Please! Lightning McQueen: (stops reflecting sunlight) I know. I get that reaction a lot. I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand. (revs his engine) Sally Carrera: Agh! Ow! Lightning McQueen: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you? Mater: Well, a little bit, but I'll be all right. Sunset Shimmer: Uh... I think he means the female light blue car, Mater. But still a good answer for yourself. Mater: Thanks, Miss Sunset. Sally Carrera: OK. I'm gonna go talk to the judge. Lightning McQueen: Do what you gotta do, baby. Oh, but listen. Be careful. Folks around here are not firing on all cylinders, if you know what I mean. (Then we see Mater, who is trying to reflect sunlight on his wing mirror like what McQueen did with his bolt sticker earlier.) Mater: Ka-ching! (Then the sunlight goes into his eyes.) Mater: Ah! Fluttershy: Mater, are you alright? Sally Carrera: (to McQueen) I'll keep that in mind. (to Mater) Hey there, Mater. Mater: Howdy, Sally. (Then McQueen's smile turn to frown.) Sally Carrera: (to the other Radiator Springs residents) Hi, folks! (drives to Doc) Other Radiator Springs residents: Good morning! Lightning McQueen: (to Mater) You know her? Mater: She's the town attorney and my fiancée. Lightning McQueen: What?! Thomas: Are you serious, Mater? Rainbow Dash: Are you really engaged? Mater: (smacks McQueen with his tire) Nah, I'm just kiddin'. She just likes me for my body. James: Oh, right! Rarity: Still, how interesting for someone in love. Applejack: So her name is Sally and she's the town attorney and friend to these townsfolk in this room, right? Mater: That's right, Miss Applejack. Sally Carrera: Doc, you look great this morning. Did you do something different with your side view mirrors? Doc Hudson: What do you want, Sally? Sally Carrera: (sighs) Come on, make this guy fix the road. The town needs this. Doc Hudson: No. I know his type. Race car. That's the last thing this town needs. And I have no idea what kind of weird looking characters are they and they just didn't do anything wrong the night before. Sally Carrera: OK, I didn't want to have to do this, Doc, but you leave me no choice. (to the other citizens and Team Equesodor) Fellow citizens, you're all aware of our town's proud history. And this goes for you, team of strangers. Doc Hudson: (to himself) Here she goes again. Twilight Sparkle: (to Sally) Um, what exactly do you mean, Sally? Sally Carrera: You see, purple alicorn, this is Radiator Springs, the glorious jewel strung on the necklace of Route 66, the mother road! It is our job and our pleasure to take care of the travelers on our stretch of that road. Mater: (blows a bubble with his spit) Rarity and Human Rarity: Ew. Knock Out: (in Sarge's voice) Travelers? What travelers? Ratchet: (in Fillmore's voice) Ignore him. Sally Carrera: But how, I ask you, are we to care for those travelers if there is no road for them to drive on? Thomas: (thinks for a moment and realizes something) Hey, that could be the same back home at Equesodor! Percy: What do you mean, Thomas? Thomas: I mean, Percy, without any rails on Equesodor, how will we care for all the passengers and freight on the Fat Controller's Railway? Skarloey: Nor the Narrow Gauge Railway and the Blue Mountain Quarry. Salty: Nor Brendam Docks. Mike: Nor the Arlesdale Railway. Sally Carrera: Thank you for the details. (to Luigi) Luigi, what do you have at your store? Luigi: Tires. Sally Carrera: And if no one can get to you? Luigi: I won't sell any... tires. I will lose everything! Sally Carrera: Flo, what do you have at your store? Flo: I have gas. Lotsa gas! Mater, Ramone, James, Percy, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Rainbow Dash, Human Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Human Pinkie Pie: (all laugh on a joke with gasoline and gas from farts) Sally Carrera: OK boys, stay with me. A-And, Flo, what'll happen if no one can come to your station to buy gas? Flo: I'll go outta business and... we'll have to leave town. Sally Carrera: And what's gonna happen to all of us if Flo leaves town and closes her station? Other Radiator Springs residents: Without gas, we're done for! Lizzie: What? Twilight Sparkle: You know what? Sally's right! Spike the Dragon: She is? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Spike. Lightning, though guilty for his actions, must right his wrongs. Sally Carrera: Yes, so don't you think the big red car responsible should fix our road? Lizzie: The only guy strong enough to fix that road is Big Al! Ramone: Lizzie, Big Al left like, 15 years ago. Lizzie: Then why are you bringing him up, you lemon? Sally Carrera: Oh, he can do it. He's got the horsepower. Sci-Twi: Well, he may not look strong, but he does the right horsepower. Spike the Dog: But he still needs to get the job he's tasked with done. Sally Carrera: Correct-a-mondo. So, what do you want him to do? Other Radiator Springs residents and Team Equesodor: Fix the road! Sally Carrera: Because we are a town worth fixing! Other Radiator Springs residents and Team Equesodor: Yeah! (all cheer and the steamies blow their whistles and the diesels honk their horns) Doc Hudson: (honks his own horn, which represents banging a hammer) Order in the court! Seems like my mind has been changed for me. Other Radiator Springs residents and Team Equesodor: Yeah! Lightning McQueen: No! Fillmore: Nice ruling. Fluttershy: I think it would be nice to stay here for a while. Lightning McQueen: (to Sally) Oh, I am so not taking you to dinner. Sally Carrera: (chuckles) That's OK, Stickers. You can take Bessie. Thomas: Uh-oh. Arguing with a lover. James: Stickers? Knock Out: I guess this is because of this headlights thing. Mater: Oh, man, you get to work with Bessie! I'd give my left two lug nuts for somethin' like that. Lightning McQueen: Bessie? Who's Bessie? Sunset Shimmer: Lightning, you just took the words right out of my mouth. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1